


Meninos Não Choram

by BJay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aerosmith, Crazy, Gen, M/M, Shonen-ai, Violencia, drama psicológico, humor negro, nice song XDD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJay/pseuds/BJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1ª verdade: Nem sempre as pessoas são incorruptíveis.<br/>2ª verdade: Todo mundo, algum dia, vai fazer uma coisa má.<br/>3ª verdade: Às vezes não é possível amar "o suficiente" alguém.<br/>4ª verdade: O amor pode ser uma coisa cruel, feia e doente... Mas continua sendo amor.<br/>5ª verdade: Meninos não choram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meninos Não Choram

**Author's Note:**

> Postada inicialmente no Nyah! Fanfiction.

Ernesto levantou os olhos desfocados quando Jack o chamou, mas teve de piscar algumas vezes para que sua visão pudesse ficar mais clara ― estivera divagando por tempo demais.

― Como você está? ― Jack perguntou com as mãos ossudas enfiadas bem fundo nos bolsos do casaco militar que seu pai trouxera do Vietnã; não estava tão frio assim, entretanto, Ernesto sabia o quanto qualquer brisa o incomodava.

― Bem ― o mexicano respondeu.

Abrindo espaço para o amigo sentar à seu lado debaixo da árvore, questionou:

― Lembra aquela vez em que a cadela da sua vizinha apareceu morta?

Jack assentiu, duro como pedra.

― Todo mundo disse que fui eu. Até aquela vaca da mãe não acreditou em mim. Eu bem queria abrir a barriga daquele bicho estúpido, que não parava de latir a noite inteira...

― Você sempre disse. Ela não te deixava dormir, né?

Enquanto remexia na manga arrebentada de sua camisa rosa da Betty Boop ― nem sempre a igreja recebia doações suficientes de roupas masculinas, mas, para desgosto da "madre", Ernesto "não se importava" ―, ouviu a curiosidade na voz de Jack ao dizer:

― Por que está falando sobre isso agora? ― O mexicano encarou o melhor amigo. Os olhos deste, roxos como hematomas, reviraram o interior de sua alma no chão como alguém que revira um baú.

― Nesto, você a matou, não é? ― questionou calmamente.

― Me desculpe, Jack ― percebendo que, apesar do coração acelerado, não parecia estar prestes a chorar, o mexicano recostou a bochecha no ombro do amigo, sentindo o acrômio dele lhe espetar a bochecha. ― Me desculpe, de verdade: acho que amo você.

― Tipo aquela música do Aerosmith?

― É.

Jack passou o braço em torno de seu pescoço gentilmente. Devagar, começou a assobiar "Crazy" daquele jeito afinado que deixava Ernesto feliz e o fazia mergulhar nas lembranças.

¢¢¢

A escola não era nada impressionante, só mais um lugar que o governo criara para jogar os miseráveis, desajustados, negros, porto-riquenhos e derivados. Ainda assim, Ernesto não conseguia se sentir confortável enquanto o professor de história americana, um homem desagradavelmente cinza e alto chamado Sr. Storm, o obrigava a ficar de pé na frente da turma do 5o ano com os outros dois alunos novos.

― Digam seus nomes! ― ele ordenou.

Para o mexicano, ele só precisava de um chicote para assumir o papel de feitor do período escravocrata.

― M-meu n-no-me... ― começou o garoto à sua esquerda, um filho de imigrantes japoneses que nem sequer conseguia esconder as manchas de suor embaixo dos braços.

― Muito bem, senhor Law ― Storm cortou, impaciente, mandando-o para uma carteira no final da sala. ― Tenho certeza que o senhor será um ótimo orador. Próximo!

Ernesto achou (em seus pensamentos) que se sairia melhor que Law, mas se viu emudecido diante dos olhos cinzentos do professor; apesar dos lábios se moverem, nenhum som era emitido.

― Você é mudo, rapaz? ― Storm indagou com um olhar venenoso. Diante do balançar de cabeça do mexicano, soltou um suspiro irritado e prosseguiu: ― Mais um "chicano" retardado, que maravilha! Sente na última cadeira do canto direito, perto da janela. Isso, onde eu não possa ver sua cara feia e escura.

Se controlando para não chorar, como havia prometido para a "madre" que faria, Ernesto se moveu, ignorando as risadinhas dadas por seus novos "colegas" ao avistarem sua mochila da Hello Kitty.

― Muito bem ― havia chegado a vez do último, um garoto de olhos violeta, cabelo comprido e camiseta do _Black Sabbath_. ― E qual seria o seu nome, cabeludo? "Axl Rose"? ― Storm debochou.

Depois de estourar uma imensa bola de chiclete nos lábios finos, o garoto falou, tão gelado que Ernesto não duvidou que todos na sala tivessem se encolhido como baratas, inclusive o professor:

― O nome é "Ozzy Osbourne", babaca ― e ergueu um ossudo dedo do meio para Storm, se dirigindo à cadeira ao lado da de Ernesto antes que o homem pudesse se recuperar do choque.

O mexicano achou que ele fosse explodir de ódio, pois sua cara achatada e cinzenta se transformara numa massa de carne vermelha e enrugada, mas ele apenas mandou que os alunos abrissem o livro na página 14, onde falariam sobre a Declaração de Independência.

Todos o obedeceram, em silêncio exceto o garoto ao lado de Ernesto, que nem sequer trouxera mochila. Nervoso demais para conseguir prestar atenção na leitura de um texto realizada por Storm, acabou por se voltar para o menino de olhos violeta, que não demorou para encará-lo de volta através de seus espessos cabelos negros.

― Quer? ― o garoto disse estendendo um pacote de chicletes na sua direção. Automaticamente, Ernesto se viu mascando o doce com sabor de morango. Tinha um gosto forte e a consciência de ter um monte de açúcar sendo esmagado na boca o deixou contente.

― Meu nome é Ernesto ― sussurrou.

O menino de olhos violeta abriu um sorriso grande, quase tão "faminto" quanto o de um gato, exibindo dois caninos superiores de ouro.

― "Nesto". Gostei!

― E você?

O sorriso apontou para a embalagem do chiclete amassada em seu punho moreno. Ao abri-la, pôde ler, em letras garrafais: JACKAL.

― Vou te chamar de "Jack" ― ele comentou sorrindo, antes que o Sr. Storm batesse com a régua de madeira no tampo de sua carteira, assustando-o.

― Dois espertinhos conversando durante a aula, certo? ― falou, sem deixar de esconder certo prazer no semblante. ― Para a sala da diretora, agora mesmo!

Naquele dia, durante o castigo, Ernesto e Jack se tornaram melhores amigos.

¢¢¢

― Você não tem nojo de mim?

― Não.

― Você entendeu o que eu disse, Jack?

― "Eu te amo". Qual a dificuldade em entender isso?

Afastando o rosto de Ernesto de seu ombro, Jack o segurou pela nuca. Seus dedos estavam gelados e o mexicano reparou pela primeira vez como seu nariz afilado era ligeiramente torto, mas ainda assim bonito; ele roçou um pouco em sua bochecha escura antes que seus lábios se unissem.

Ernesto tremeu e afundou os dedos no cabelo de Jack. A boca dele tinha gosto de morango artificial e sangue, entretanto, não importava: era o último "primeiro beijo" de ambos.

Tinham 11 anos naquele dia e nunca esqueceriam.

¢¢¢

― Aquele cara é um imbecil! ― Jack dizia enquanto preparava pipoca na panela.

Aquela noite haveria uma maratona com os três filmes do "Sexta-Feira 13" e, apesar de não gostar muito de histórias de terror, Ernesto pedira à mãe para dormir na casa do amigo. Jack, animado com sua presença, não escondia como aquilo o deixava excitado.

― Ele é do mal ― o mexicano concordou de forma infantil. ― Ouvi dizer que para passar de ano com ele você precisa pagar um boquete, senão ele te deixa reprovado.

― Se eu tiver de fazer isso, prefiro arrancar o pau dele com os dentes ― o garoto pálido exibiu os mesmos como um cão selvagem, deixando os caninos dourados brilharem ao fazê-lo.

Quando o milho começou a estourar dentro da panela, Ernesto soltou uma exclamação aguda de surpresa que fez Jack rir.

― Tem vezes que você parece uma garota, sabia?

Envergonhado, o mexicano cruzou os braços para esconder a estampa floral de sua camiseta. Naquelas horas, detestava a si mesmo por não ser como os outros garotos, não, mais, se detestava por não ser como Jack, sempre tão corajoso, engraçado e legal. Tudo o que mais queria em momentos como aquele era não gostar de pendurar pôsteres do Backstreet Boys na parede e sonhar em se casar com o...

― Ei, Nesto?

― O que foi, Jack?

Ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá manchado, o balde de pipoca fumegando nas mãos.

― Você...

Ernesto nunca descobriu o que o amigo ia dizer.

A mãe de Jack abriu a porta da frente com um estrondo alto e entrou se arrastando na sala. O fedor de álcool se impregnara nela como o fedor da morte se impregna num paciente em estado terminal e Ernesto descobriu ser incapaz de encará-la por muito tempo sua aparência era lastimável demais.

― Mãe? ― Jack passou a pipoca para o aparador e se levantou, caminhando na direção dela ― A senhora 'tá bem, mãe?

Os olhos da mulher, azuis como gelo e rodeados de remela, se arregalaram para ele. Os dentes haviam apodrecido e os cabelos, brancos, estavam desgrenhados e sujos de vômito.

― Mãe? ― no momento em que Jack a tocou no braço, ela emitiu um guincho inumano e o atingiu no rosto com uma garrafa de vodca que trazia em baixo do braço.

O garoto caiu com um baque surdo e sua mãe se arrastou para o corredor, se trancando no quarto sem sequer olhar duas vezes para Ernesto encolhido no sofá. Este, passado o choque, pulou do móvel e se agachou perto do melhor amigo caído.

Observou, quase sem respirar, que as mãos dele estavam completamente sujas de um líquido gosmento e rubro que fez seu estômago revirar.

― Meu Deus, Jack... ― ele o encarou, o nariz transformado numa torneira de sangue; a bochecha, coberta por um hematoma preto, inchando sem parar. ― Jack...

― E-ela... ― o garoto de olhos violeta balbuciou, estupidamente, se pondo de joelhos. Ermesto o pegou quando ele ameaçou desabar novamente.

― E-ela... a porta... aberta frio, Nesto ― o sangue dele manchou completamente as margaridas sorridentes da blusa do mexicano. Assim que chegasse em casa, este embeberia o tecido em álcool e o queimaria, afogado em lágrimas, pensando o quanto o mundo era cruel.

― É, Jack ― sussurrou por hora, se obrigando a tocar o horrível hematoma, afagando-o ― Está mesmo muito frio aqui dentro. Muito frio...

¢¢¢

Seus lábios se afastaram com um estalo molhado e Ernesto escondeu o rosto no peito magro do garoto de olhos violeta.

― Jack? ― chamou, incerto.

― Fala.

― Lembra da matinê do "Sexta-Ferira 13"?

Com os dedos enrolando cachos de seu cabelo escuro, o garoto grunhiu um breve "sim".

― O que você ia dizer pra mim aquela hora que a sua mãe chegou?

A pausa entre a pergunta e a resposta foi tempo suficiente para que o mexicano tivesse dúvidas se ele responderia ou não. Até que, por fim, Jack falou:

― Eu ia dizer que flores combinam com você.

― Você acha?

― Acho. ― e, mais baixo, acrescentou: ― Coisas bonitas sempre se combinam.

O mexicano mal teve tempo de se sentir envergonhado (e contente) pelo elogio; uma voz conhecida os pegou no flagrante.

― Ernesto? Jackal? O que estão fazendo aqui essa hora?

¢¢¢

― Por favor, Jack, não o mate! ― Ernesto exclamou, desesperado.

Parado diante de si, o garoto de olhos violeta apoiava no ombro a .12 que seu pai deixara depois de sair de casa; embaixo de sua bota, a cabeça de um cão vira-lata ganindo e tentando se libertar.

― Ele mordeu você, Nesto! ― Jack retrucou, destravando a espingarda. Para o mexicano, foi como se os lamentos do animal se tornassem um verdadeiro choro Se não for punido, nunca vai aprender.

― Não, Jack! Pelo amor de Deus, por favor!

― Não vou matá-lo ― disse serenamente, mudando a direção do cano da arma com um movimento tão suave quanto o de um fuzileiro. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, _atentos_. ― Só vou fazer com que nunca mais esqueça. _Nunca_.

E, com apenas um tiro, arrancou metade da cauda do cachorro. Sincronizadamente, Ernesto gritou junto com o animal.

― JACK!

― Ele mereceu! Olhe para ele, Ernesto! OLHE!

Os olhos pretos do cão giravam cegamente nas órbitas, embaçados pela dor e inquietos pelo cheiro de sangue fresco captado pelo focinho. Uma imagem digna de pena para Ernesto, mas não para Jack. _Nunca_ para Jack.

― No mundo, existem cães em todos os lugares. Se você deixar, eles te matam e se alimentam da sua carne ― Jack falou tirando o pé da cabeça do cão, deixando-o correr desesperadamente, sendo seguido por uma trilha de sangue. ― Meu pai me ensinou que...

― SEU PAI AGORA ESTÁ TREPANDO COM UMA VAGABUNDA DEPOIS DE LARGAR VOCÊ E SUA MÃE BÊBADA NA MERDA! VOCÊ É TÃO HORRÍVEL QUANTO ELE, EU TE ODEIO, JACK! TE ODEIO!

Jack o empurrou para o chão com tanta força que Ernesto perdeu o ar quando suas costas bateram na calçada. Não demorou muito, o melhor amigo estava em cima de si, com a .12 apontada para sua cabeça, da mesma forma que ficara apontada para o cão.

― Se controla, Nesto ― Jack disse, o que pareceu irônico, visto que era ele quem estava armado e pronto pra sentar o dedo no gatilho ― Se controla, caras que não se controlam morrem como os cães: a cabeça esmagada e o cu cheio de sangue. É assim que você quer morrer?

Devagar e com lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, o menino negou. "Jackal Chacal", brincavam na escola, se referindo à forma como ele andava; um ombro subindo, outro descendo, o pescoço para a frente e o cabelo comprido formando uma cortina negra em torno do rosto.

E os olhos de predador. Claro, nunca poderiam esquecer daqueles olhos de hematoma analisando e calculando o momento certo de dar o bote... O momento certo de esmagar uma cabeça com a pata furiosa. Olhando agora, Ernesto se perguntou se seu nome por acaso não estaria incluído na lista de "possíveis presas".

― Legal. Então, nunca mais, nunca mesmo, fale assim de novo do meu pai. ele disse, parecendo aliviado.

― Desculpa, Jack...

― Tudo bem agora, Nesto. Você é meu melhor amigo, não vou te machucar. ― ele abaixou a arma e estendeu a mão livre para o mexicano, ajudando-o a se colocar de pé. ― E vê se para de chorar: meninos não choram.

¢¢¢

A mãe de Ernesto cruzou os braços enquanto esperava uma resposta. Lentamente, Jack afastou o mexicano de si e levantou, dando um sorriso que fracassou em sua tentativa de parecer agradável.

― Como vai, senhora Sanchez? ― indagou.

A mulher, entretanto, ignorou a ele e sua falsa gentileza.

― Vocês deviam estar na escola ― ela insistiu, os olhos se estreitando ― O que estão fazendo aqui? Mataram aula? Por quê?

― Mãe, você precisa confiar em mim ― Ernesto se aproximou dela e pegou suas mãos com gentileza ― Por favor, mamãe...

― Vocês fizeram alguma coisa, não fizeram? "Díos mio"! ― ela se voltou para Jack com uma cólera tão pulsante nos olhos que poderia tê-lo feito se incendiar caso fosse uma piromaníaca; por algum motivo que Nesto não conseguia compreender, os adultos no geral pareciam não gostar muito do garoto de olhos violeta. ― O que você fez com meu filho, seu branco "hijo de puta"?! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço de forma tão violenta e repentina que Jack, o único que conseguia se desviar de todas as bolas no jogo de queimado durante as aulas de educação física, não pôde se esquivar. Ia sufocá-lo até seus olhos rolarem pelas órbitas e a língua pular para fora como um pequeno peixe rosado.

_Ia matá-lo._

Ernesto não conseguiria assistir a isso em silêncio, por isso a atingiu com o taco de beisebol esquecido encostado no tronco da árvore em que ele e o amigo estavam sentados até alguns segundos atrás. Ela era sua _madre_ , verdade, Ernesto a amava muito...

Mas não o suficiente.

― Jack?... ― O sangue descia num filete fino pelo pescoço da _madre_ vinda da parte meio afundada de seu crânio onde o taco a acertara. Metade do rosto dela mergulhava na terra batida, mas a outra metade apontava para o céu com um olho que os observava acusadoramente.

― Fala, Nesto.

― Vamos ter de matá-la também, não é?

Jack e seus olhos violeta eram gentis, porém, as palavras, duras, o quebraram:

― Sim, Nesto.

¢¢¢

Ela estava descontrolada.

Sua boca espumava e a cabeça se movia como a de um animal selvagem. No rosto, Jack carregava a marca de dedos enlouquecidos na forma de finos sulcos sangrentos. Nas mãos, o taco de beisebol roubado do professor de educação física. Ernesto, encolhido contra a parede, apenas observava o impasse final entre Jack e sua mãe bêbada agora, provavelmente, sob efeito de crack.

― Nesto, vai buscar ajuda! ― o garoto de olhos violeta gritou, brandindo o taco como se fosse uma espada.

A mãe dele grunhiu como uma besta, saliva e muco escorrendo pelo queixo. O fedor da urina envolveu o ambiente quando ela mijou nas calças.

― Jack! ― o mexicano, incapaz de se mover, sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos enquanto a criatura que um dia fora a mãe de Jack pulava em cima do mesmo.

A única coisa que separava os dentes dela da garganta dele era o pedaço de madeira prestes quebrar como um lápis podre.

― VAI BUSCAR AJUDA, PORRA! ― Jack rugiu, chutando o estômago da mãe.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para o mexicano: mais tarde ele não se lembraria como, mas conseguira entender que ninguém viria ajudá-los. Ninguém gostava do estranho Jackal Hayley e sua mãe bêbada; ninguém se _importava_. Seus passos o guiaram para a cozinha e quando percebeu havia subido no banco perto do armário e sacado a maldita .12, aquela que Jack havia apontado para seu rosto menos de duas semanas atrás.

Correu de volta para a sala, ofegante, e assim que Jack o viu mais especificamente viu o que trazia nas mãos , gritou:

― Atira! ― ainda chutava o estômago da mulher-fera. ― Atira, Nesto! ATIRA!

Ernesto atirou.

¢¢¢

A mãe de Ernesto acordou ao sentir o frio morto do metal da .12 encostado no meio da testa. Fora amarrada na cadeira da cozinha ("Como naquela música do Leonard Cohen", o mexicano pensou) e amordaçada.

Quando percebeu o que se passava, começou a emitir ruídos desesperados, lançando a Ernesto um olhar de súplica que não foi atendido. Porque ele a amava, mas não o suficiente.

Jack destravou a espingarda e lhe lançou um olhar que pedia sua permissão.

A _madre_ começou a chorar.

― Tudo bem ― o mexicano assentiu.

― Você não vai se despedir?

Surpreso, Ernesto percebeu que passara a sobrepôr o rosto do cão em que Jack atirara ao rosto agonizante da _madre_. O nojo o invadiu e eliminou qualquer compaixão ou culpa que pudesse estar sentindo.

"Morrendo como uma cadela", disse uma voz em sua cabeça e outra lhe lembrou de todas as vezes que a _madre_ trouxera homens maus para casa, quando ainda moravam no México. Homens maus que faziam coisas más e que haviam deixado-o "daquele jeito", enquanto ela dormia despreocupadamente.

― Não ― respondeu, afinal, frio como gelo. ― Ela merece. _Atira, Jack_.

¢¢¢

A cabeça da mãe de Jack havia explodido como uma bexiga de festa quando a bala a atravessou. Sangue, ossos e miolos se espalharam pelo cômodo e, principalmente, pelo rosto de Jack. Este empurrou o cadáver de cima de si com nojo, cuspindo lascas do crânio despedaçado da mãe. Ernesto jogou a espingarda no chão e ficou observando-o limpar a cara com a barra da camisa, exibindo o abdome cheio de marcas.

― O que vamos fazer agora, Jack? ― com passos hesitantes, foi se aproximando.

―Vamos ficar juntos, Nesto. Melhores amigos nunca deixam um ao outro, certo?

O mexicano se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto de olhos violeta. Suas mãos haviam parado de tremer; o coração, pouco a pouco se acalmava. Sem temor, tirou um pedaço de carme do cabelo negro de Jack.

― Melhores amigos nunca deixam um ao outro. ― assentiu.

¢¢¢

― Somos pessoas más, não somos, Jack?

O garoto de olhos violeta prendeu a corrente da bicicleta na cintura como um cinto enquanto subia na mesma. Com sua ajuda, Ernesto sentou no espaço entre os guidões dela.

― Isso te incomoda?

O dia em que matara a cadela da vizinha de Jack lhe veio à cabeça novamente. Ela estava deitada, possivelmente dormindo. Era uma _poodle_ minúscula de pelo amarelado e lacinhos nas orelhas gigantescas em comparação ao crânio.

Os meninos haviam combinado de se encontrarem para ir ao fliperama, mas Jack desmarcara, dizendo que a mãe tinha desmaiado na porta de casa e ficaria para cuidar dela porque, ao contrário do que se esperava, ele fora um bom filho _até o fim_.

Parado diante da _poodle_ , Ernesto sentia a ponta da caneta Bic no bolso da calça espetar seu indicador. Ao trazê-la para a frente do rosto, veria que uma gota de sangue escorrera por ela, entretanto, não importava.

Ele _amava_ Jack. Era uma coisa doentia de se pensar, principalmente depois de ter sido ameaçado por ele com uma espingarda, na verdade, parecia o roteiro de uma vítima com Síndrome de Estolcomo, mas era a única explicação lógica para a forma como se sentia toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam ou quando via o corpo ligeiramente definido dele na ducha que vinha depois da educação física.

Sim, ele amava Jack e aquela maldita cadela precisava ser _educada_. Não pretendia matá-la. Não, definitivamente, não estava nos planos matar, apenas educar... Só que seu braço havia gostado da sensação da carne se abrindo, do sangue quente esguichando no punho de seu suéter rosa, não é mesmo?

É: ser uma pessoa má, com certeza, não o incomodava.

― Nesto? ― a noite já estava se aproximando, lânguida como a lua crescente sorrindo no céu alaranjado.

― Você acha que vamos para o Inferno, Jack?

― Lembra do Jack Ruby? O cara que matou o cara que matou o Kennedy? Acho que o único lugar em que ele foi parar depois da cadeia foi naquela música idiota...

― O Aerosmith podia fazer uma música sobre a gente ― o mexicano retrucou, pensativamente, enquanto o vento acariciava seus cabelos encaracolados.

― Acho que depois do Pearl Jam ter feito isso, seria meio clichê, sei lá. Eu não me importaria desde que ela não fosse ridícula como a do Ruby...

― Jack, você é um idiota.

― A seu dispor, senhor.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Ernesto sentiu vontade de rir e foi o que fez, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Jack.

Ao passarem em frente uma venda de garagem, Jack sacou um dólar meio rasgado do bolso e arrematou um rádio de pilha vermelho. Com outro dólar, conseguiu que o negro barbudo cuidando da venda lhe desse uma fita do Aerosmith.

Segurando-o nas mãos, Ernesto meditou sobre como o rádio parecia novo, praticamente recém-tirado da caixa.

― O filho dele morreu ― Jack comentou, lendo seus pensamentos ― O velho está vendendo tudo o que era dele. A mulher pirou, não sai do quarto há dias.

― Como você sabe?

― Saiu no jornal. Foi um policial. Pensavam que o garoto fosse do tráfico.

― Nunca punem os verdadeiros culpados. ― Ernesto sussurrou, sombrio.

― E essa, meu doce _chico_ ― o garoto de olhos violeta não parecia sorrir agora ― é nossa única sorte.

Durante um longo tempo ficaram em silêncio, até Ernesto ligar o rádio. Com um clique, inseriu a fita e a rebobinou. Passados alguns segundos, deixou-a rodar.

Steven Tyler entoou, então, a música "Crazy".

― Em quanto tempo acha que eles vão começar a vir atrás da gente? ― Ernesto questionou com o rádio no colo.

Quase na mesma hora, um carro da polícia surgiu de uma esquina pela qual haviam passado. A sirene foi ligada e a velocidade dele aumentou. Jack passou a pedalar com mais vontade também.

― Não muito tempo ― ele admitiu ― Você trouxe a faca?

― Trouxe. ― o mexicano a tocou escondida por baixo da camisa, sentindo a lâmina roçar em seu estômago.

― Então, vamos nos divertir muito, _baby_! ― Jack anunciou com seu típico sorriso _faminto_.

Ele sacou a espingarda da mochila e a destravou com uma mão só; aquilo foi o suficiente para que Ernesto tivesse certeza que o amava e o seguiria até o Inferno se fosse preciso.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer erro, me avisem nos comentários, sweetums. ;)


End file.
